Don't Stay
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Sasuke a observava ir embora. Sorrindo como nunca. Linda como nunca. E tudo graças a ele que a ajudou a se tornar realmente forte. Agora ela partia. Livre. Enquanto ele precisava aprender tudo o que a ensinou.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Bom dia meus amigos.

Revisei e arrumei essa fic. Estou adotando um novo método de escrever minhas histórias. Vocês merecem o melhor de mim. Irei me esforçar para produzir sempre um texto melhor que o anterior.

Espero que apreciem a leitura.

* * *

_**Don't Stay**_

Sakura andava pelas ruas de Konoha. Tinha agora 25 anos. Um lindo sorriso. Olhos incrivelmente expressivos. Cabelos que lhe atingiam a metade das costas presos em uma trança frouxa. Um corpo esguio e belo apesar da cicatrizes que evidenciavam sua condição shinobi. Fazia tempo que não entrava em um campo de batalha. Mas os treinos garantiam que, se fosse necessário, daria conta do recado. No momento, entretanto, não queria pensar nisso. Queria somente aproveitar a paz que aquele lugar emanava. Sentia saudades daquela sensação.

Há quanto tempo não o via? Foi impossível não pensar em Sasuke quando passou pelo campo de treinamento do extinto time 7. Aos 12 anos era apaixonada por ele. Amor de criança. Agora mais velha via o quanto dava importância para algo sem futuro. Ele queria vingar-se. Ela precisa crescer. Eram incompatíveis demais. Nem mesmo se lembrava o porquê de amá-lo tanto. Ele era forte, bonito, esforçado. O que mais? Não se lembrava de mais nada que justificasse a obsessão que sentia por ele.

**Sometimes I**

_Ás vezes eu,_

**Need to remember just to breathe**

_Preciso lembrar como se respirar_

**Sometimes I**

_Ás vezes eu,_

**Need you to stay away from me**

_Preciso que você fique longe de mim_

**Sometimes I'm**

_Às vezes eu,_

**In disbelief I didn't know**

_Fico tão descrente que nem sei_

**Somehow I**

_De alguma maneira eu,_

**Need you to GO**

_Preciso que você vá_

Antes de partir, ele lhe agradeceu. Mas na verdade, era ela que devia dizer-lhe obrigado. Se não fosse por ele, ela não seria quem era hoje. Precisou ser abandonada para abrir os olhos. A vida é estranha. Mas ela aprendeu o que todos já sabiam. Só sai de um buraco por cima. Treinou muito. Aperfeiçoou-se. Ultrapassou seus limites e as expectativas de todos. Superou seus mestres. Fez o considerado impossível para ela só com o objetivo de resgatá-lo. Ele era sua vida. Como pode ser tão cega. Como pode esquecer-se de si mesma por ele. Não tinha amor próprio. O que hoje já não era sua realidade. Poucas coisas eram mais importantes para ela do que ela.

**Sometimes I**

_Às vezes eu,_

**Feel like I trusted you too well**

_Acho que confiei demais em você_

**Sometimes I**

_Às vezes eu,_

**Just feel like screaming at myself**

_Sinto como se estivesse gritando comigo mesmo_

**Sometimes I'm**

_Às vezes eu,_

**In disbelief I didn't know**

_Não creio eu não sabia_

**Somehow I**

_De alguma maneira eu,_

**Need to be alone**

_Preciso ficar sozinho_

- Sakura? – o chamado a fez voltar-se e se surpreender com o dono da voz.

- Sasuke? Não sabia que já tinha retornado. – era sincera em suas palavras. O Uchiha percebeu que ela falava suavemente. Mal parecia uma kunoichi com tanta delicadeza nos movimentos.

**-** Pedi para Naruto abafar o máximo possível o caso. Pelo menos isso ele fez direito. – a menção do melhor amigo a fez sorrir verdadeiramente. Ele percebeu que nisso ela não tinha mudado. Continuava com o sorriso mais belo que ele já vira.

**-** Ele mudou muito. Acho que parte da "culpa" é da Hinata.

**-** Se for, eles deviam ter começado a namorar na época do time 7.

**- **Resolveria muitos dos nossos problemas, não? – A jovem ria alto enquanto perdia-se em diversas lembranças. Algumas, da época em que eram um time e que o loiro era atrapalhado e desligado. Outras, do trabalho que teve para ajudá-lo a notar a herdeira Hyuuga. Por fim, o amadurecimento do mesmo e a dedicação dele para com a esposa.

**-** Pois é. – Sasuke a analisava durante o silêncio que se instalou. O tempo fizera muito bem à jovem. Ele não negaria.

**-** Ficou bonita.

A jovem abriu um singelo e magnífico sorriso.

**-** Obrigada. Acho até que sei o motivo.

**- **Diga-me. – Ele tentava a todo custo manter um dialogo. Não estava acostumado ao silêncio por parte dela. Queria ouvir a voz dela, saber o que fizera durante todos esses anos e, principalmente, se ainda possuía uma chance.

**-** O Sr. Uchiha curioso? Ta aí uma coisa que nunca imaginei.

**-** Só me diga. Ok? – Queria ouvi-la falar sobre ela não responder perguntas. Essa garota continuava a mesma distraída de sempre. Ou fazia de propósito para enervá-lo?

**- **Ta bem. Se você quer mesmo saber. – após o silêncio vindo por parte dele, ela resolveu revelar a novidade. - Estou no terceiro mês de gravidez...

O choque não poderia ser maior. Ele simplesmente ficou quieto, observando-a.

**Don't stay**

_Não fique_

**Forget our memories**

_Esqueça nossas recordações_

**Forget our possibilities**

_Esqueça nossas possibilidades_

**What you were changing me into**

_No que você estava me transformando_

**Just give me myself back and**

_Apenas faça-me voltar ser o que eu fui e_

**Don't stay**

_Não fique_

**Forget our memories**

_Esqueça nossas recordações_

**Forget our possibilities**

_Esqueça nossas possibilidades_

**Take all your faithlessness with you**

_Leve toda sua fidelidade consigo_

**Just give me myself back and**

_Apenas faça-me voltar ser o que eu fui e_

**Don't stay**

_Não fique_

**-** Sakura! Posso saber por que você ainda não foi me ver? – com o grito de Temari, o casal voltou à realidade.

**-** Desculpe Temari. Eu já estava indo. Verdade. – a rosada estava constrangida por ainda não ter visitado a amiga e seu ressentimento era genuíno.

**-** Só vou te perdoar porque vejo que estava ocupada. Como vai Uchiha? – a loira finalmente percebia a presença do moreno e o cumprimentava.

**-** Bem. – a empolgação do rapaz voltou a ser a mesma de quando era gennin. A surpresa em saber que a Haruno esta grávida e não era dele ainda o transtornava.

A loira, agora utilizando o sobrenome Nara, era grande amiga de Sakura. Ambas conversavam sobre tudo. Confiavam uma na outra. E quando estavam triste, sempre se procuravam. Quem não gostava dessa amizade era Ino, já que seu posto de melhor amiga estava sendo ameaçado. Se bem que as loiras também eram inseparáveis.

- Diga a verdade Temari. Por que você vai me perdoar?

- Porque se eu brigar sério com você, a Hanako e a Miyuki também não vão me visitar.

- Isso não é verdade.

**- **Sem você elas não saem de Suna.

**- **Como? – As duas riam enquanto conversavam. Sasuke, que já não entendia nada, ficou muito perdido ao escutar os nomes que desconhecia e de descobrir que eles possuíam alguma ligação com a rosada. Também se perguntava o que Sakura poderia fazer em Suna.

- Mamãe... – Um grito infantil foi ouvido chamando a atenção de todos. Ambas as mulheres sorriram ao avistar quem se aproximava.

**I don't need you anymore**

_Eu não preciso mais de você_

**I don't want to be ignored**

_Eu não quero ser ignorado_

**I don't need one more 3ay**

_Eu não preciso de mais um dia sequer_

**Of you wasting me away**

_Ser consumido por você_

**With no apologies**

_Sem desculpas_

Três crianças vinham correndo em direção ao grupo. Lentamente atrás delas vinham o Kazekage e o maior estrategista de Konoha. Sakura sabia que estaria encrencada.

- Não devia estar aqui. – Gaara chegava e, sem nem mesmo cumprimentar os presentes, já repreendia alguém.

- Eu sei. – A rosada, após concordar com o ruivo, se abaixou e abraçou as três crianças ao mesmo tempo. Adorava cada um dos três. Seu coração abrigava a filha recém nascida de Ino e Sai, o filho de cinco anos de Neji e Tenten, os dois filhos de Naruto e Hinata e o filho de quatro anos de Shikamaru e Temari que nesse exato momento beijava-lhe a barriga.

**- **Como está hoje priminho? – O pequeno Kingo, apesar de lembrar a mãe em muitos aspectos, era gentil e cuidadoso quando se tratava do futuro bebê da Haruno.

**- **Vai ser menina! – Uma das duas meninas que acompanhavam o grupo recém chegado disse convicta de sua resposta.

**-** Para brincar com a gente. – Completou a outra garota, idêntica a primeira.

- Não. Vai ser menino. E vai treinar comigo. – Kingo discutia com as garotas como se fosse irmãos.

- Menina! – Porém, nenhuma das duas desistia facilmente.

- Menino!

- MENINA!

- Hanako, Miyuki, comportem-se meninas! Temari é bom providenciar um irmãozinho para o Kingo. – Sakura aconselhava a amiga ao perceber o desejo do garoto.

**- **Não diga uma coisa dessas Sakura. Imagina se puxa a mãe de novo. Eu vou enlouquecer. – O Nara estava apavorado perante a possibilidade. Porém, mais um filho de sua problemática só o faria feliz, por mais que não admitisse.

**- **Shikamaru! – a loira emanava uma aura assassina.

- Isso é, se eu viver até lá. Kazekage, Sakura, Uchiha. Com licença. - O mais preguiçoso dos shinobi desapareceu na frente deles.

- Shikamaru. Volta aqui. Vamos Kingo. Temos de encontrar seu pai.

**-** Ta bem mamãe.

**-** Até mais Sakura. Gaara, vê se a deixa sair mais de casa. – a senhora Nara se despediu do irmão e da amiga e partiu em sua busca.

A ninja dos ventos passou a procurar seu marido. Se dependesse dela, se tornaria viúva. Mas havia aprendido a se controlar e sabia exatamente o que fazer. Shikamaru não queria ter mais filhos, pois bem, ótima hora para contar que em breve teriam mais um bebê.

**-** Você precisa descansar. – Após a partida da irmã, Gaara voltou ao ponto inicial da conversa: fazer Sakura descansar.

- Sou médica Gaara. Sei cuidar de mim. – A intimidade com a qual se tratavam comprovava as suspeitas do moreno que, agora, era totalmente ignorado. A confirmação surgiu nas frases das gêmeas.

**-** Mas mamãe. – a gêmea de nome Hanako voltava a falar.

- E nossa irmãzinha. – Miyuki sempre completava as frases da irmã.

- Ela está bem meninas. – Sakura sorria ternamente para as filhas. Amava aquelas crianças mais que tudo. Gaara, olhando o diálogo das mulheres de sua vida, como gostava de dizer quando estava sozinho com a esposa, sorria.

A família rumava ao hotel no qual estavam hospedados. As gêmeas de três anos riam de maneira alta e extrovertida. Era impossível não se apaixonar por elas. De repente, a kunoichi parou e se virou para observar o último Uchiha vivo.

**-** Obrigada. – A kunoichi que há anos fora abandonada por ele em um banco durante uma noite fria simplesmente se virara e agradecia.

**-** Pelo que? – Mais uma vez naquele dia ficava confuso.

**-** Por ter me deixado. Se não fosse você, hoje eu não seria tão feliz. Obrigada por tudo. Vamos querido? – Após tudo esclarecido, ela chamou o marido e, de mãos dadas, eles partiram.

**-** Mamãe, papai...

**-** Venham logo... – Novamente, uma menina começava e a outra concluía. Sasuke já não saberia dizer qual era qual.

Ele a observava ir embora. O marido ao lado era o Kazekage de Suna. Duas filhas lindas e felizes. Um bebê no ventre. Sorrindo como nunca. Linda como nunca. E tudo graças a ele que a ajudou a se tornar realmente forte. Agora ela partia. Livre. Enquanto ele precisava aprender tudo o que a ensinou.

* * *

Olá novamente.

A música usada para essa fic é Don't Stay do Linkin Park. Espero que a nova formatação tenha agradado.

Beijos e um ótimo dia a todos.


End file.
